Anime Assaulters: Reveal the Hidden Side
by omegaFinal
Summary: Anime characters from all over the afterlife must join together to save the universe! 3/24 episodes completed.
1. The Day Fate Came Around

Episode One: The Day Fate Came Around  
  
Chapter 1.1: Athrun  
  
April 1, 12UBB. April Fool's Day. Seems like this is a bad joke. I've gotten over ten today. Most of them from novice children who likes to inflate whoopee cushions and place them on my seat. Even there were fake vomits a plenty. Now I just wish this day would end.  
"Athrun!" Lacus said.  
"What is it?" Athrun asked.  
"Haro! Haro!"  
"Haro's sick," Lacus lied.  
"Okay, I'll fix him right now," Athrun said.  
"Haro Genki! (Haro is happy!)"  
"April Fools!" Lacus shouted and laughed.  
"Ok.that's eleven," Athrun added to his infamous April Fools score sheet.  
Two people came in.  
"Heya, Athrun," Kira greeted.  
"Cagalli." Athrun said in a dream-like state.  
"Hey." Cagalli said.  
"Love struck morons," Kira whispered under his breath.  
"Oh, Kira? Didn't see you there," Athrun said.  
"Yeah, yeah," Kira said, "Just came back from picking her up."  
Lacus got up and began to restock some comic books on the spinal rack. Cagalli walked behind the counter and just chats with Athrun, while Kira checks out what have they sold out. A few minutes later, a woman came in dressed up in a bizarre, if not provocative, clothing. She also has some strange markings on her face. She is also holding a brown paper bag as she approached the counter.  
"Umm." Athrun said looking at her clothing, "Is there an anime convention I haven't heard about?"  
"The name's Peorth, and I'm wondering if you can tell me the value of this comic book originated in 2003AD."  
"Let's have a look-see, Peorth," Athrun said, "Give us about five minutes."  
"Take all the time you want," Peorth said smiling.  
Athrun got up and walked over about a few feet away to the other side of the counter, where the computer is.  
"What's in the bag, Athrun?" Kira wondered.  
"Dunno," Athrun said as he began to open the bag, and slowly pull it out, since it's so old.  
"Mobile Suit..Gundam..Seed," Kira read as Athrun pulled it out slowly, and stopped halfway.  
"This book is in excellent condition, it must be a reprint," Athrun said.  
"Shut up and let me see the whole cover," Kira said.  
Athrun snickered a bit, "You are impatient, Kira." Then he pulled out the entire thing out of the bag and they both gasped.  
"Lacus.Cagalli, take a look at this," Kira said.  
"Why?" Cagalli wondered, then she saw the cover, "What the fuck?!"  
"What is it?" Lacus wondered also and saw the cover, "Is that.me?"  
Athrun turned to Peorth, "Explain yourself!"  
"Well first, do you believe in fate?" Peorth asked.  
Athrun got up and grabbed her by her clothing to violently thrusted her very close to him, "Don't, mess, around, with, me. Got that? Now explain what the hell are all four of us on the cover of that comic book?"  
"You believe in the Many Worlds Theory, right?" Peorth said.  
"Explain that," Athrun said.  
"Imagine if Cagalli was the princess of Orb, Kira and you are enemies when a war started and you two piloted weapons called mobile suits; and also for Lacus, imagine that she is once an idol to her people but then was turned into a fugitive."  
"Huh?" Athrun said, "You are really getting on my nerves!"  
"Do you think you are special?!" Peorth said.  
"Special?" Athrun said, "Yes, I'm special in my own way. I have friends, I own a business, and I live my life without guilt."  
"No, that THAT kind of special," Peorth said.  
(Gag,) Athrun reacted and clenched his teeth.  
"Read that comic, that Japanese manga, see for yourself who you are in their eyes," Peorth said.  
Kira slowly turned the pages and saw a frame where a glass seed shattered and "Kira" became more aware and maneuvered the mobile. Then there is another scene where there is "Athrun" and the shattering seed again.  
"What is with the seed? Why am 'I' fighting Athrun?" Kira wondered.  
"Because you killed Nical," Peorth said, "Athrun's friend in a mobile suit battle."  
(Choke!) Kira reacted.  
"Kira!" Lacus said.  
"Follow me then," Peorth said and she began walking out.  
Athrun followed her along with Cagalli.  
"I killed someone?" Kira said.  
"Come on, Kira," Lacus said, "We have to find out what is the deal."  
"Right," Kira said.  
  
Chapter 1.2: Heaven Plane  
  
In a matter of minutes, Athrun and his friends were transported to Heaven by Peorth, who claims to have something to show them.  
"So this is Heaven," Athrun said, "But we've all committed a sin in one or another back in the past."  
"This is just one of many parts of Heaven, one planet in the vast universe," Peorth said.  
"So it is a more peaceful version of our universe," Kira said.  
"If you want to put it that way, yes," Peorth said.  
"But Hell has also calmed down too," Cagalli mentioned, "We even established trade with them several millennia ago."  
"True," Peorth said, "But under all that trade, what about black markets?"  
"?" Cagalli said.  
"Exactly," Peorth said.  
"Now tell us what you want to show us," Athrun said.  
"I've shown you all the comic, and now the video footage," Peorth said and played an episode of Gundam SEED. Everyone in that scene she is showing sounds exactly like them, leaving Athrun and the others stunned.  
"What in the world? So the Many Worlds Theory proved true?" Athrun said.  
"Right," Peorth said, "And We all have an important mission to give to you."  
  
"Mission? But wait a moment, why give it out to us?" Athrun said, "Shouldn't you give them out to 'them'?"  
"No," Peorth said, "But a good point. We should have, but don't want to. Soldiers tend to lose their edge, but civilian soldiers has that 'heart'."  
"So you want us to do this then," Athrun said.  
"Correct," Peorth said, "I chose you all because you have the heart and mind to make this mission a success."  
"Fine, now tell us the mission," Athrun said.  
"Follow me to the briefing room," Peorth said.  
They all followed her to the room and sat down on floating chairs.  
"Athrun, I'm designating you as the leader, got it?" Peorth said.  
"Umm, yes, ma'am," Athrun said.  
"Okay, a few years ago, somewhere in Hell has broken out an entity known as 'Chaos'. We don't know what it is and very little information on it. We do not even know where this 'Chaos' is. So your mission is to gather up some people listed on this sheet to be part of your crew. We've already got five people for you."  
"Huh?" Athrun said.  
"Their names are Excel, Hyatt, Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld," Peoth said.  
"All females?" Athrun said, "Not that I'm sexist or anything, I'm just curious."  
"Oh, sorry for not telling you," Peorth said, "This facility is all run by girls!"  
"Then why include me and Kira in this?" Athrun said.  
"I find you two cute," Peorth said.  
"So this is the what's in the mind of a high class goddess," Athrun thought.  
"Cute?" Kira said, "That is hardly an excuse. But if she gave us an order to save the universe, we should do it. Besides, we all have some type of skill that could be of some use to make this a success."  
"Haro can help," Lacus said.  
"But I'm staying behind," Cagalli said.  
"Why?" Kira wondered.  
"I have a job to do," Cagalli said, "And who knows how long will this mission last, so I'll have to take care of the comic store."  
"It's her choice," Athrun said, "She is my girlfriend and I'll be stupid enough to put her in danger."  
"She is my sister and I was thinking the same thing too, Athrun," Kira said, "But what about Lacus?"  
"Haro Genki!"  
"I'm coming, and that's that!" Lacus proclaimed.  
"Knowing Lacus, when she makes a choice to sticks with that choice," Kira said laughing.  
"Just like when she kept on insisting she was working on that day but in reality she was sick?" Peorth said.  
"Huh?" Kira and Athrun said.  
"I'll show you the video," Peorth said and turned on the footage.  
  
"Umm, Mr. Fort?" Lacus said.  
"What is it?"  
"About my SuperBowl Market paycheck for last week, I think I lost some hours," Lacus said.  
"Haro!"  
"But on Tuesday, weren't you sick?" Mr. Fort said.  
"I don't remember that, I'm sure I was here," Lacus said.  
"Haro! Haro!"  
"No, you were sick," Mr. Fort said.  
"I was?" Lacus said.  
"HaroHaro!"  
Haro jumped through the store window, shattering it.  
"That's the third time your Haro has shattered or destroyed our property, I'm afraid I have to let you go, Lacus Clyne, and thank you for being part of SuperBowl Market."  
  
"I got fired?" Lacus said, "I don't remember that."  
"Don't worry, Lacus," Kira said, "It's all in the past."  
"So that's why SuperBowl Market sent us a repair bill," Athrun said.  
Peorth laughed, "That was one of the funniest moments I've seen in the past few years. And now, may I let you meet Excel and Hyatt?"  
"Sure," Athrun said.  
"This way," Peorth said and escorted them to the mess hall.  
There, Athrun saw two girls, one of them is a blonde who seems to be arguing with the cook, and another one is a quiet brunet. Thinking the safe approach, he said, "Cagalli, let's meet up with the brunet."  
"True," Cagalli said.  
"Umm, hello," Athrun said.  
The girl passed out.  
"What the fuck?" Athrun said.  
Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus looked at each other and they are a bit scare on meeting the blonde. So Lacus told Haro to go up to her first. And she is glad she did. Why? When Haro approached the blonde girl, he got knocked away into the space on the wall next to Lacus and Kira.  
"Haro genki nai.(Haro no happy.)"  
"You go first," Kira said.  
"No," Lacus said.  
"Argh, fine," Kira said.  
He then approached the girl carefully, and began overhearing the conversation. But she is talking way to DAMN FAST!  
".I ordered the hamburger palter but you gave me a cheeseburger and I want it to have just a big slab of meat on it but you gave me a chicken patty and I want hot sauce on it not catsup."  
"She's talking like an auctioneer, talking with run-on sentences," Kira said, "How am I going to get through to her?"  
Lacus came up and wrapped her arms around Kira.  
"Help me, Lacus," Kira said.  
"How?" Lacus said.  
"Well.hello there?" Kira said.  
The girl looked at Kira and blushed.  
"Umm." Kira said.  
"Umm."  
"Huh?" Lacus said.  
"What's your name? I'm Kira Yamato."  
"Lacus Clyne."  
"You? You two are the ones chosen to be the super-damn-heroes to save the goddamn universe?"  
"Umm, yeah, and many others," Kira said.  
"Well, I am.last name Excel, given name Excel, In other words, I'm Excel. Blonde hair. Green eyes. Alias: Hanako Dosukoi. 2 years part time job history. 3rd level abacus. No past offences."  
"Quit your rambling, missy," Kira said, "No need to blow out a huge introduction."  
"Fine, I'm Hanako Dosukoi. But call me Excel."  
Back to Athrun and Cagalli, they both looked down at the passed out girl.  
"What's her problem?" Athrun wondered.  
Blood oozed out of her mouth.  
"Eww." Cagalli said.  
Then the girl got back up and puked out some more blood. She looked at Athrun and stood up, looking at him with a curious look.  
"Huh? It looked like you were dying, but then." Cagalli said.  
"Well, I'm Athrun Zara, designated leader of the group."  
"Cagalli."  
"I'm..Hyatt."  
"Hyatt," Athrun said smiling.  
"She's so innocent," Cagalli said.  
Hyatt began to drool out some blood.  
"Umm." Athrun said.  
Hyatt then collapsed on Athrun, then dragged out to the ground, leaving a trail of blood on his clothes, and the ground.  
"Umm." Athrun said.  
"She died, or fainted, or something," Cagalli said.  
"It seems so," Athrun said as he kneeled down to check out her face, "Cagalli, you said you'll be staying behind, right?"  
"Yeah, why?" Cagalli wondered.  
"Take Hyatt with you, there is no way she can fight if she keeps on dying on us," Athrun said.  
"Okay," Cagalli said.  
"You three!" Athrun shouted, "We're going!"  
"Got it," Kira said.  
  
Chapter 1.3: First Mission  
  
Peorth escorted the six to their new ship. They all were at awe when Peorth turned on the lights to shine on the white and red hull.  
"Is that.Archangel?" Kira said.  
"How observant," Peorth said, "Seems like you skimmed through the pages pretty fast. Noting that, you might be a Coordinator."  
"Me?!" Kira said.  
"Who knows, in every realms of the Afterlife, everyone has a potential to release their hidden power," Peorth explained, "What's your powers? Is it the same as your 'Coordinator' self?"  
Kira remained silent.  
"Don't listen to her," Lacus said.  
"Lacus, you have a beautiful singing voice, right?" Peorth said.  
"Yeah, I love karaoke," Lacus answered gleefully.  
"You have the ability of your 'Coordinator' self," Peorth said.  
"Oh, I thought it was from practice," Lacus said.  
"Whatever," Peorth said, "To cut things short, this is the Archangel starship, in there, you will find three girls. They are Urd, Belldandy, and Skuld. They will be your first crewmates. And Athrun, you have to take responsibility as ship captain, and to care for your crew, do you understand?"  
"I do," Athrun said.  
"Just like your 'Coordinator' self," Peorth said.  
"Quit saying that!" Athrun said furiously.  
Peorth laughed as she walked away.  
"Weird goddess," Cagalli said.  
"Well, there is one thing I would like to say about her," Excel said, and began to pull down her index, ring, pointing, and thumb fingers.  
"If I have to pay all of you for your services, then Excel would defiantly get a big pay cut," Athrun said.  
"Fuck you!" Excel said and directed the finger at Athrun.  
Hyatt collapsed again.  
"Umm." Lacus said.  
"Hyatt Genki?"  
Hyatt began to move like an inchworm to the path to enter the ship, butt up, butt down, and repeat.  
"Weird," Athrun said.  
Haro followed Hyatt.  
"Haro, wait up," Lacus said as she chases down her Haro.  
"Should we go?" Athrun said.  
"We better," Kira said.  
  
Athrun stepped on the bridge of the Archangel, and it is not like the one in the comics or anime series. It is more simple. There are three "row" each one about six inches lower, being the very front the lowest. The back row consists of the weapons, engineering, operations, functions, and security. The middle row consists of the captain's seat, which is elevated three inches, and two side seats. And finally the front row is the navigations and communications.  
"Amazing," Kira said.  
"I can't believe it," Athrun said, "Although, I prefer the looks in the anime."  
"True, but there are more stairs though," Lacus said.  
"Greetings."  
"Huh?" Athrun said and took a look at the three goddesses, "You must be."  
"The help, I'm Belldandy."  
"I'm Skuld, you can ask me to make some equipment for all of you."  
"Urd, nice to meet you, Athrun Zara."  
"Question," Athrun said, "Since all of my teammates here are counterparts of anime characters, are all three of you too?"  
"Correct," Skuld said, "It's the Oh! My Goddess! Series!"  
"Oh! My Goddess!?" Athrun said, "Let's hold off the subject for the moment. First, meet my friends."  
"Kira Yamato, Athrun's best friend."  
"Cagalli Yula Attha, Athrun's girlfriend."  
"Lacus Clyne, Athrun's childhood playmate."  
Athrun blushed, "And Kira's 'girlfriend'."  
"Hey!" Kira said.  
"Haro! Urd Genki? Belldandy Genki? Skuld Genki? Haro Genki!" Haro said jumping up and down.  
"I'm." Excel said before Kira covered her mouth.  
"She's Excel," Kira said.  
"Umm." Hyatt said.  
"And she's Hyatt," Cagalli said.  
"So, what's the mission?" Athrun said.  
"Get my girlfriend and Hyatt to Earth," Athrun said, "And gather up the crew members."  
"Athrun," Lacus said.  
"What is it?" Athrun said as he sat in the captain's chair.  
"I was thinking," Lacus said, "I ran a data search for KOS-MOS, one of the people we have to find, her location is in our path back to Earth."  
"Killing two birds with one stone," Athrun said, "Cagalli, do you mind if we take a brief detour?"  
"No," Cagalli said.  
"But first, who knows how to pilot a ship," Athrun said.  
"I'll do it," Urd said.  
"I'll take Weapons!" Excel claimed.  
"No you are not!" Kira said.  
"I'm on communications," Lacus said.  
Hyatt sat next to Athrun.  
"So where to go?" Urd said.  
Belldandy and Skuld left the bridge to their posts.  
"Lacus, where is KOS-MOS?" Athrun asked.  
"She's in an abandoned PLANT colony heading for..a star," Lacus said.  
"What?!" Athrun said.  
"They are weapons cast out because of the peace, since they are no longer needed, they placed them all in an abandoned PLANT colony and set it on a course to the nearest star," Lacus said, "It said so on this console."  
"Wait a minute, but you are in communications," Athrun said.  
"Every console has its own database," Lacus said.  
"Heh, it's weird to see you having some type of intelligence," Athrun said, "But no matter. Urd, take us to that PLANT colony."  
"You got it," Urd said.  
  
Chapter 1.4: The Coffin  
  
A few hours later, the Archangel has arrived at its destination. Then, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, and Excel ventured down to the colony and discovered a coffin in the control center. Athrun opened it and discovered in it, is a girl.  
  
I just can believe my eyes. One moment, I'm a comic book store owner, and now a hero off to save the universe. And now my first test of being a hero is now being tried. I must save this girl. Next time on Anime Assaulters:  
  
Episode Two: Viral Infection 


	2. Viral Infection

Episode Two: Viral Infection  
  
"We've reached the colony," Urd said.  
"Okay, now that's set and done; Kira, Lacus, Excel, come with me, we are going down," Athrun ordered.  
"But first, take some Shift Guns with you," Urd suggested, "You might encounter some resistance."  
"Good idea," Athrun said.  
"Go see Skuld, she'll give you the guns," Urd said.  
"Question, do you like to pilot this ship? You don't look the part," Athrun said.  
"Well, I'm the only one who KNOWS how to, so it's okay," Urd said, "But if you start recruiting some members, and find a pilot, I'll be most grateful."  
"Sure," Athrun said.  
Skuld took out four sliver toy-like representations of a gun and handed over to Athrun and his landing party.  
"What the? Are these the Shift Guns?" Athrun said.  
"Yeah, to create a certain weapon, you just need to insert a MOD chip into the handle," Skuld said.  
"Oh," Athrun said.  
Kira took a sword MOD chip and inserted it, and the gun turned into a Billy Club/Sword hybrid.  
"Whoa!" Kira said.  
"Cool, huh?" Skuld said, "Well, better get going, right?"  
"Yeah, thanks for your help," Athrun said.  
Excel, behind their backs, took the machine gun MOD chip and snuck it into her shirt.  
"Come on, we have a colony to take over," Athrun joked.  
  
Chapter 2.1: KOS-MOS  
  
They all went down to the colony in a shuttle, but as a precaution, they also wore pressurized space suits.  
"Haro Haro!"  
Kira took out an Atmosphere Scanner and checked the air, if there is any.  
"There's breathable air," Kira said, "But we have to take them off slowly."  
Excel quickly took hers off very fast, since her hair is in a mess, then fainted.  
"Damn it, the amount of air here is thinner then normal," Kira said, "Didn't she heed my warning?"  
They all removed their helmets, SLOWLY, and they quickly adjusted to the thin air.  
"So Lacus, where is the next member of out team held?" Athrun asked.  
Lacus took out her compass and displayed a flashing dot, "We go this way."  
Athrun picked up Excel and carried her on his back.  
  
They entered a dark room. But Kira took out a flashlight to light up the room a bit.  
"First, find a light switch," Athrun ordered, "It's not safe to stay in a dark room like this one."  
Excel, who woke up from her passing out, heard what Athrun said and pointed to a switch next to the door they entered from.  
"Easy enough, now get off of me," Athrun said.  
"No," Excel said.  
Athrun threw her off and turned on the switch himself.  
"Ow." Excel proclaimed.  
Athrun looked around, and Lacus pointed to a giant black object located at the center of the room.  
"Hey," Lacus said, "What's that?"  
"A coffin?" Athrun wondered. Athrun went up to it and look a quick scan, he then pressed the button on the control pad and the pod depressurized. He pointed his gun at whatever is in there and only found a girl sleeping.  
"A girl?" Athrun said.  
Lacus began scanning the characters pages for a girl with bluish white hair, and metal clothing.  
Kira opened the girl's eyes and said, "Eyes are red."  
"Okay...oh! I got a match!" Lacus said.  
"Come on now, spill it!!" Excel shouted.  
"Her name is KOS-MOS," Lacus said.  
"Fine then, is she an anime?" Athrun mentioned.  
"No, a video game called Xenosaga," Lacus said.  
"What does it say about her?" Athrun wondered.  
"She killed a member of her own team just so 'she can increase weapons efficiency'," Lacus said, "And the only person she won't kill is her creator, Shion."  
"Shion? But didn't she ascended to heaven a few millennia back?" Kira said.  
"And left KOS-MOS," Athrun said, "But this is not the same Realian. So what is the story on her?"  
"Haro!"  
"Haro's linking up to the databank," Lacus said, "Oh, he pulled it out!"  
"Come on, pinky," Excel said.  
"Okay," Lacus said, "This KOS-MOS is the same Realian, but she was outdated quite fast, or that the enemy she chosen to wipe out has gone extinct. Anyways, people believes that she is a threat and wants to destroy her. Shion sealed her up in this capsule and sent her off. But Shion was killed shortly after."  
"An unused weapon," Kira said.  
"She is a Realian too," Lacus said, "So she must have some emotions."  
"You know, you don't seem to be the airhead I always know," Kira commented.  
"Oh," Lacus said blushing then giggled.  
"Well, we have to wake up sleeping beauty," Athrun said, "First off, we have to check out her OS, see if there are any changes to be made."  
"Haro can do it, right?" Lacus offered.  
"This is a living computer, Lacus," Athrun said, "And I won't afford any mistakes during this objective. Kira, you are good with AI, you rewrite KOS-MOS's OS."  
"Fine," Kira said.  
He went up to a control console and tried hacking into KOS-MOS's systems, but it kept on jacking him out.  
"I can't jack in," Kira said.  
"Hmm...maybe we need to activate her first," Athrun said.  
"Is that safe?" Lacus said worried.  
"Who knows," Athrun said, "But according to this control pad, KOS-MOS is fully functional, no problems whatsoever."  
He activated her and noticed the control panel started to read all kinds of error.  
"What the hell?!" Athrun proclaimed and looked at the girl. She then opened her eyes and looked at Athrun. He gasped, and she quickly jumped out and choked him.  
"Athrun!" Kira shouted.  
Athrun looked at the girl's helmet as he is being choked and it says "KOS-MOS" on it.  
"Damn, so this is KOS-MOS," Athrun thought, "But why is she killing me?"  
"Lacus, why isn't he dead already?" Kira said.  
"No, he can't be." Lacus said.  
"Die, bioch!" Excel shouted as she inserted her stolen machine gun MOD chip into her gun and it transformed into a double barrel machine gun, "Heh, now that's what I'm talking about."  
"Excel, where did you.!" Kira said.  
"Face the wrath of Excel!" Excel shouted as she began firing at KOS- MOS.  
"No!" Kira and Lacus shouted.  
KOS-MOS looked up and created a shield to gather up all the energy bullets shot at her.  
"Shit," Excel said as she saw all the bullets being turned around.  
"Die," KOS-MOS said.  
She fired all the bullets back at her.  
"SHEEE-AAATTT!" Excel screamed as she ran around the room and out.  
"Shifting target," KOS-MOS said and chased after Excel.  
Athrun got up slowly and coughed, "Damn, why am I not dead?"  
"What happened?" Kira said.  
"I don't know, but Excel is in trouble," Athrun said.  
"I'm worried about you, Athrun, are you okay?" Lacus said.  
"I'm fine, fortunately," Athrun said, "but now I'm wonder if I am more then what I am?"  
"Huh?" Kira said.  
"Am I a Coordinator?" Athrun questioned, "That is no way a normal human can survive being choked by that amount of strength."  
Excel's screams and babbling cursing is sounded.  
"Excel!" Athrun said.  
"What happened?" Kira said.  
"It seems like that KOS-MOS has been infected by a trigger delayed virus," Athrun said, "I noticed the errors being reported on the screen the moment I activated her."  
"Is there a way to shut her down?" Lacus wondered.  
"No," Athrun said, "But I have noticed a video file implanted into the pod."  
"A video?" Kira said, "Let's hear it."  
Athrun played around with the controls and founded the video.  
  
"Hi, if someone can read this, my name is Shion. I am KOS-MOS's creator and programmer. By any chance if she attacks a human being, please say this OVERRIDE code 'Shion-Delta-Eight-Eight-Omega-Blue. Please take care of her."  
  
The video was cut.  
"Shion-Delta-Eight-Eight-Omega-Blue?" Athrun said.  
"That's to override KOS-MOS?" Lacus said.  
"I have an idea," Kira said, "Athrun, Lacus, you stay here. The moment you see KOS-MOS, shout out the code."  
"Okay," Athrun said.  
Kira left the room and followed the rapid footsteps until he has a clear view of KOS-MOS. He then inserted his sword MOD chip and slashed off a bit of KOS-MOS's hair.  
"Come and get me!" Kira said and started running away.  
"Shifting target," KOS-MOS said and chased after Kira.  
A few minutes later, Kira slid into the room and KOS-MOS jumped up in midair with her hands clasped together ready to pound him. Kira closed his eyes.  
"Shion-Delta-Eight-Eight-Omega-Blue!" Athrun and Lacus shouted.  
KOS-MOS released her hands and landed right on Kira.  
"Oof!" Kira reacted to the impact.  
KOS-MOS sat up looked at him with curiosity.  
"What?" Kira said.  
"You." KOS-MOS said leading towards him.  
"Aww.don't tell me she's in love too." Lacus said, who has a crush on Kira.  
"What is it?" Kira said.  
"Systems.down." KOS-MOS said as she closed her eyes and felt flat on him.  
"Damn it!" Kira said, "Guys? Help me! She weights a ton!"  
Excel came in and pointed her guns but saw Kira and KOS-MOS on the ground.  
"Whoa, sexy love scene," Excel said with interest.  
"The hell you're talking about?!" Athrun said.  
"Guys? Help?" Kira said, "I'm tired, so I can't lift her up."  
"You know KOS-MOS weighs about 200 pounds," Lacus said, "It's because of all her functions."  
"Thanks, you're a lot of help," Kira said.  
"Kira Genki?"  
"Kira Genki Nai, Haro," Kira said.  
"Aww.Kira Genki Nai," Haro said rolling around the ground.  
"Kira, I have a favor," Lacus said.  
"What?" Kira said, "I hope it can wait."  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" Lacus said.  
"Sheeh, innocent love," Kira said.  
  
Chapter 2.2: Outlook  
  
A few hours later, Athrun (instead of Kira) has been reconfiguring KOS-MOS's operating system.  
"You know, after looking at her like this, KOS-MOS seems more human then android," Kira said.  
"I expected her to weigh more," Lacus said.  
"Why?" Excel said, "Then she can look unappealing to all the guys?"  
"No, in the game Xenosaga, she is completely made out of metal, no organics whatsoever," Lacus said, "But this KOS-MOS, she has an intake system. She can digest food unlike the other 'her'."  
"And what else," Kira said, touching KOS-MOS's face, wondering what it feels like, "Feels like skin."  
"Even though she is a Realian, she doesn't know how to use expressions," Lacus said, "This Anime and Games for Dummies is really cool stuff. But there are many pages torn out."  
"That is why I am updating KOS-MOS's OS," Athrun said, "I noticed a flaw in her emotions grid, there is something blocking it."  
"hey, can you program her to be seductive?" Excel suggested, "We do need some money."  
Athrun paused for a moment and chucked a piece of scrap metal at Excel's face he found lying on the floor.  
"You are one sick-minded bitch," Athrun said and continued working on the reconfiguration."  
"Ahh." Excel said dazed and injured.  
Lacus touched KOS-MOS's helmet to see if it can be removed, and it can. She then fixed her hair, making it flow out more.  
"Better," Lacus said.  
"KOS-MOS Genki?" Haro asked.  
"KOS-MOS Genki," Lacus said.  
"KOS-MOS Genki!" Haro said with joy and bouncing up and down.  
"Are you almost finished, Athrun?" Kira asked.  
"Give me another five minutes," Athrun answered.  
"So.when we reactivate her, should we give her another name?" Lacus wondered.  
"Well, if someone knows her name, it might cause a problem, but it would be disrespectful if we just change her name without KOS-MOS knowing about it," Kira said.  
"Oh," Lacus said.  
"Finalizing the process," Athrun said.  
KOS-MOS opened her eyes.  
"Hi," Lacus said.  
"She might act a bit strange for a while, that's just to get herself adjusted to the new programming," Athrun said.  
"Okay," Kira said.  
As Kira and Lacus continued looking straight at KOS-MOS, who seems to have a tired look in her eyes. But then, jerking movements in her eyes and throughout her body started happening. Kira and Lacus backed off.  
"Athrun, is this suppose to happen?" Kira said.  
"Not like that!" Athrun said.  
KOS-MOS got off her chair and kneeled face down, throwing up some type of black substance.  
"Eww.remind me not to take whatever diet she's talking," Excel said.  
Kira's PDA started blaring like crazy and he took it out, "Unknown object?!"  
"Chaos?" Athrun said.  
KOS-MOS collapsed and the black substance mutated into a dark silhouette of something. Kira insert the sword MOD chip into his gun and got ready for battle.  
"Haro!"  
The Chaos turned its arms into sharp blades. Athrun then predicted its next move and foiled it by jumping up over the control console he did KOS-MOS's reprogramming with and tackled it.  
"Athrun!" Kira shouted.  
Athrun started a one-on-one fight against the Chaos. Kira helped KOS- MOS up on her feet.  
"Are you alright?" Kira asked.  
"I'm fine," KOS-MOS said, "Where's Shion?"  
Kira and Lacus choked on the answer.  
"If she abandoned me, then who is my new master?" KOS-MOS asked.  
"Umm.." Kira said.  
  
"The person she won't kill is Shion," Lacus said.  
  
"Athrun Zara! The guy in red!" Kira shouted.  
KOS-MOS spotted Athrun and noticed he is in trouble. Athrun continued fighting, but then was caught in Chaos's unexpected tentacles. KOS-MOS then stole Excel's machine gun out of her hands and rushed up pointing it at Chaos. But there is a problem, Athrun Is in her line of fire, and can't shoot since she recognized him as the new master.  
"I'm.confused," KOS-MOS said.  
"KOS-MOS?" Athrun said.  
"Damn it, why did the situation turned into this?" Kira asked.  
"Athrun." Lacus said.  
"Bitch has my gun!" Excel shouted.  
"If I could." Athrun said, "KOS-MOS!"  
"?" KOS-MOS responded.  
"Fire the gun, that's an order!" Athrun said, "I'll be fine!"  
KOS-MOS hesitated, then fired. Athrun's eyes erected a yellow glow.  
"Burst Matrix!" Athrun shouted.  
As KOS-MOS closed her eyes, Athrun wiggled around in a way that every bullet is shot at the Chaos's tentacles, afterwards, he jumped up quickly while evading the bullets. Then, the Chaos broke up into "ribbons," but it is life energy. The battle is finished.  
"KOS-MOS!" Athrun said.  
KOS-MOS stopped shooting and opened her eyes.  
"Thanks," Athrun said.  
"I'm glad you are alright.Athrun Zara," KOS-MOS said.  
"I told I'm alright," Athrun said, "Seems like my reprogramming has done some beneficial effects on you."  
"Hey, my gun!" Excel said.  
Athrun took the machine out of KOS-MOS's hands and took out the MOD chip, reverting the weapon back to its dead gun-shaped self. He then threw the "gun" at Excel's face, knocking her out.  
"I can't believe you stole this chip," Athrun said, "But I'm glad."  
"Umm, she's asleep," Lacus said.  
"Serve her right," Athrun said.  
"Haro! Haro!"  
"Huh?" Athrun said, "What's going on with Haro?"  
"Huh?" Lacus said, "Seems like Haro's saying he discovered more survivors."  
"More?" Kira said.  
"Where?" Athrun said.  
"Haro!" Haro said as he bounced down the path to where the survivors are held.  
  
Chapter 2.3: Weapons  
  
Athrun approached the closed door where Haro led them and listened through the door, no sound. He then opened the door and was shocked by the sight.  
"These are not survivors!" Athrun shouted, "They are mobile suits!"  
  
Hidden weapons, all about to be destroyed when the universe need them most. But what if those same weapons turn against us? Next time on Anime Assaulters:  
  
Episode Three: Titan Warriors 


	3. Titan Warriors

Episode Three: Titan Warriors  
  
"Survivors?" Athrun said.  
"That's what Haro is saying," Lacus said, "He did an X-ray scan and saw something that looked like people."  
"Well, let's go! Haro, lead the way!" Athrun said.  
"Haro!"  
Haro bounced away, leading them to a closed door. Athrun listened in on the door to see if anyone is there, then opened it. He was shocked by the sight.  
"These are not survivors!" Athrun shouted, "They are mobile suits!"  
  
Chapter 3.1: Gundam  
  
"Are they?" Kira said, "Are they Gundams?"  
"Like the ones in the comic?" Lacus said.  
Excel began to ponder up some world domination schemes.  
"They must have some outdated Operating Systems on these," Kira said.  
"We can start updating them now," Athrun said, then turned to KOS- MOS, "KOS-MOS, do you know how to rewrite the OS systems in those mobile suits?"  
"I think so," KOS-MOS said.  
"Alright," Athrun said.  
"You know, Kira programmed Haro to rewrite programs too," Lacus said.  
"Huh?" Athrun said.  
"Well.I created an OS updater into Haro's mainframe," Kira said, "It should prove useful."  
"So that's why Lacus offered Haro to update KOS-MOS," Athrun said.  
Lacus nodded.  
"Well, each one of you grab a Gundam and start updating it!" Athrun ordered, "And Excel, can you hack into the computer mainframe and stop this colony from going into the sun?"  
"You mean the star?" Excel said.  
"A SUN is a STAR!" Athrun said.  
"Fine, fine, I can do it," Excel said.  
"Good," Athrun said.  
Excel left the room.  
"So, which mobile suit should we start on?" Kira wondered.  
"I'm thinking I should start on this red-magenta one," Athrun said.  
"Looking up on the book, this is Justice Gundam," Lacus said.  
"Justice," Athrun said.  
"And Kira," Lacus said.  
"Yeah?" Kira said.  
"It says your Gundam is the Freedom Gundam," Lacus said.  
"I thought it was the Strike Gundam," Kira said.  
"Yeah, until it was destroyed in an explosion along with Aegis Gundam," Lacus said.  
"Oh." Kira thought.  
Athrun opened up the cockpit hatch on Justice Gundam and began to rewrite the system. Kira did the same with Freedom Gundam.  
"Haro, let's go fix this black Gundam," Lacus said, "Raider Gundam, it can change into a bird."  
"Haro!"  
"What should I do, Athrun?" KOS-MOS asked.  
"Well.Lacus!" Athrun said.  
"Huh?" Lacus said.  
"What kind of Gundam would be best for KOS-MOS?" Athrun requested.  
"Umm.the ??(Nu) Gundam!" Lacus said.  
"Nu Gundam?" Athrun said.  
"KOS-MOS was created as a multi-function Realian, right?" Lacus said, "Then she must have some type of Newtype powers."  
"Okay, Lacus," Athrun said, "And when we get back, create a Gundams For Dummies guide for me, okay?"  
"Sure," Lacus said.  
KOS-MOS got into the Nu Gundam, the sliver mobile suit that has multiple "binders" used by Amuro Ray. She analyzed the system first, then she began to rewrite the code. Lacus entered the Raider Gundam and told Haro to connect himself to the system, and began to rewrite the system.  
  
Meanwhile, Excel entered the bridge and saw on the screen that the colony will enter the sun's atmosphere in two days. Seeing that she has a lot of time, she got overconfident and began pushing some buttons and thought she can set a course to get it away from the sun. But instead, the screen says the collusion course to the sun has sped up to six hours. She panicked, and found a button displaying "VOICE ACTIVATION." She slammed on the button.  
"Input command," Computer said.  
"Get the fucking colony away from the sun!" Excel shouted.  
"Confirming," Computer said.  
"Whew," Excel said with relief.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Kira said.  
"Seems like Excel did it," Athrun said.  
"Did what? Did she veer the colony away from the sun?" KOS-MOS asked.  
"I hope so, or we'll die sooner then we think," Athrun said.  
"I did it!" Excel said, "I did it!"  
"Thank god," Athrun said.  
"You sound relieved, Athrun," KOS-MOS said.  
"I am," Athrun said.  
He finished up the reconfiguration on the Justice, then moved over to the Aegis Gundam. Kira finished up the Freedom then moved onto the Strike Gundam. Lacus finished up the Raider Gundam's OS and walked up to Excel.  
"Haro Haro."  
"So," Lacus said.  
"So you will use these things, huh?" Excel said.  
"To save the world, yeah," Lacus said.  
"Got any them with big ass guns?" Excel said.  
"Umm." Lacus said as she flipped through her Anime for Dummies, "There are Heavyarms, Heavyarms Kai, Leopard, Leopard-D, Full Armored ZZ Gundam, and Buster Gundam."  
"Whoa, what to chose, what to chose." Excel said.  
"I'm going to update the ZZ Gundam," Lacus said.  
"Ahh." Excel said, about to request the Buster Gundam.  
Lacus walked down the hangar and started to work on the ZZ Gundam when she entered the cockpit.  
  
Back on the Archangel, Cagalli, Urd, Belldandy, Skuld, and Hyatt are playing with their MiniComs (call it a very small laptop), and are connected to a multiplayer online game server. Where are they playing the game? They are sitting together in a circle on the bridge!  
"This multiplayer game is getting boring," Cagalli said.  
"Come on, we are also to the dungeon," Skuld said.  
"It's been ages after the first Dungeons and Dragons game came out, and see how it has evolved," Urd said.  
Hyatt collapsed.  
"Not again," Cagalli said.  
"That's the fifth time now," Belldandy said.  
"I've leveled up my thief," Urd said.  
"Where did you go?" Cagalli asked.  
"To the Lava Mountains to the north of where you are," Urd said.  
"Okay," Cagalli said.  
"When will Athrun call?" Skuld wondered.  
Hyatt got back up and continued playing the game.  
"Welcome back," Cagalli said.  
"Zala to Archangel," Athrun called.  
Urd got up to the communications console and answered, "Archangel here."  
"We found the member," Athrun said, "Her name is KOS-MOS."  
"KOS-MOS," Urd said.  
"Yeah, and we found something else," Athrun said.  
"What is it?" Urd said.  
"We found mobile suit weapons," Athrun said, "There are tons of them. The majority of them are what Lacus calls the Zaku II."  
"Okay," Urd said.  
"Hey, we also noticed a shift in the colony's velocity, did something happened?" Cagalli wondered.  
"Yeah, Excel has help us, for once, in veering the colony's course away from the sun," Athrun said.  
"Excellent, when will you be back?" Urd wondered.  
"Maybe a day's worth," Athrun said, "We are trying to reconfigure the operating systems of the mobile suits, and we've completed four mobile suits by far. They are Justice, Freedom, Raider, and Nu."  
"Okay, call us later," Cagalli said.  
"Yeah, later," Athrun said.  
The connection was severed.  
"So, Gundams?" Skuld said.  
"It seem so," Urd said.  
  
Chapter 3.2: Emotional Burst  
  
Several hours later, Athrun slept in the cockpit of the Victory Gundam, Lacus slept on the hard metal ground with Haro, Kira slept in one of the Zaku II, Excel slept in the cockpit of the Heavyarms, and KOS-MOS analyzed the Turn-A Gundam and tries to determine its operating system.  
"This is impossible," KOS-MOS said, "This mobile suit is impossible. And what am I experiencing?"  
Athrun woke up and started looking around, he then saw KOS-MOS getting angry and started pounding on the console.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Athrun said as he quickly jumped off the cockpit and ran to the Turn-A, "What's going on?!"  
"This OS! It's impossible!" KOS-MOS complained.  
"Impossible?" Athrun said.  
KOS-MOS lowered the cockpit, and has a pounding feeling on her head, "What is this feeling?"  
"Huh?" Athrun said.  
"I am just so." KOS-MOS said, then took off her helmet and threw it on the ground, "This Gundam is just impossible!"  
"Whoa, take it easy," Athrun said placing his hand on her shoulders.  
"I thought I am a supercomputer," KOS-MOS said, "I am suppose to be the best! I am supposed to be able to fix everything! I am."  
Athrun smacked her across her face, "Everyone has a flaw, and how can you consider yourself perfect if perfection does not exist?"  
"I." KOS-MOS said and begins to cry, "I think.my emotion grid is fluctuating!"  
"No, no," Athrun said, "It's running fine."  
He hugs her, and pats her on the back.  
  
A few hours later, Belldandy went into Cagalli's dorm. Cagalli seems to be worried about Athrun.  
"What's the matter, Cagalli?" Belldandy asked.  
"I'm worried about Athrun," Cagalli said, "He's out there in an abandoned colony with nothing. The air is thin there too."  
"I know," Belldandy said, "Why not give him a call."  
"A call? Wouldn't that disrupt his mission?" Cagalli wondered.  
"Hey, you are boyfriend/girlfriend with him, right?" Belldandy said, "Then give him a call if you are worried."  
Cagalli called up Athrun through a video linkup and he answered with KOS-MOS wrapped her arms around him.  
"Athrun!" Cagalli said.  
"Is that your girlfriend?" KOS-MOS asked.  
"She is," Athrun said, "Cagalli, what's going on?"  
"What in the hell?!" Cagalli shouted.  
"Hey, this is a misunderstanding!" Athrun refuted.  
"Fuckin' playboy!" Cagalli shouted.  
"Hey, KOS-MOS saved my life," Athrun said.  
"How?" Cagalli said, waiting for the dumbest answer possible.  
"Kira designated me as her master," Athrun said.  
"Hey, who are you talking to?" Lacus wondered and peeked in.  
"Lacus," Cagalli said.  
"Hello~" Lacus said, "Did you know Kira made Athrun KOS-MOS's new master? Isn't that cool?"  
"Umm." Cagalli said blushing.  
"Hello.Cagalli," KOS-MOS said, "I'm KOS-MOS."  
"Umm." Cagalli said, "So, KOS-MOS, what are you?"  
"I am a Realian created to fight the Genois," KOS-MOS said.  
"Genois is an evil alien race from her universe, but in the one she came from, she was created about two days before the Genois was officially wiped out," Athrun said, "So she is very new to the world like a little child."  
"Well, bring her back safely, now I'm really interested in meeting her," Cagalli said, "And KOS-MOS, protect Athrun with your life."  
"Acknowledged," KOS-MOS said.  
The connection was severed.  
"So, Cagalli was just worried," Athrun said, "Well, we have to get this finished, KOS-MOS. And Lacus, can you have Haro see if he can rewrite Turn-A's OS."  
"Haro nai!"  
"He said the machine is foreign to him," Lacus said.  
"Foreign?" Athrun said and took a look at Turn-A's programming, "Every thing is written in a lost language!"  
"So." KOS-MOS said.  
"Leave the Turn-A alone," Athrun said.  
"Now what?" Lacus wondered, "There are a whole bunch of other mobile suits to update."  
"Leave the others alone also," Athrun said, "All the ones we have updated will be our primary units."  
"Meaning." Lacus said.  
"Haro?"  
"If we are going to get in a space battle, we will use only the ones we have updated," Athrun said.  
"WARNING!"  
"Huh?" Athrun said.  
Urd appeared on Athrun's vid-phone, luckily he still has it in his hands.  
"Athrun!" Urd said, "There are ten Chaos units coming your way!"  
"Damn," Athrun said, "Then prepare for battle. Everyone, scramble! Use only the updated mobile suits!"  
Kira jumped into Freedom Gundam, Athrun quickly rushed down into the Justice, Excel just closed the cockpit on the Heavyarms Kai, Lacus entered the Raider Gundam, and KOS-MOS look the Nu Gundam.  
"Now what?" Excel said, "Should we blast a hole?" "Hell no!" Athrun said, "We are going to use the linear catapult to launch ourselves into space. And since your Gundam, Excel, has limited thrust, you'll have a hard time in battle."  
"Athrun," Lacus said, "I read that the Raider Gundam's secondary function is to transform into a bird in order to carry the Calamity Gundam. The same might go for the Heavyarms."  
"Well, try it out then, you two launch first," Athrun ordered.  
"Right," Lacus said.  
The Raider stepped on the catapult first and was launched out to space, the Heavyarms Kai followed next.  
"Hey!" Excel said.  
"Transform, Haro," Lacus said.  
  
The Raider transformed into a bird-like form and Heavyarms landed on top, successful connection. And also, Haro is connected to the Raider's computer, so Lacus can just order it around.  
"How, fly towards those.red-black things," Lacus said.  
"Are you crazy?!" Excel shouted.  
"Hey! You have a bunch of missiles, rockets, and big guns!" Lacus shouted.  
"I do?" Excel said as she scanned through the computer and displayed how much ammo she has left. The numbers are rather large.  
"Justice, launch!" Athrun shouted and was launched out into space, unlike Excel's mobile suit, his model was meant for space battles, along with Kira and KOS-MOS's, which were launched out afterwards.  
"What should I do, Athrun?" KOS-MOS asked.  
"For one things, be more independent," Athrun said.  
"Huh?" KOS-MOS said.  
"We'll get to that later, but first, we have the destroy those Chaos Units, and try to use all the features in your mobile suit," Athrun said.  
Excel started blaring her two double barrel machine guns and was able to take down one of the Chaos Units.  
"Jackpot!" Excel shouted with confidence.  
"But we have nine more to go," Lacus said, "Haro has preformed SCAN on one of the units and their HP is 5,000 each! HaHA."  
"Fuck," Excel said.  
"KOS-MOS, there are two of them coming at you, three o' clock!" Kira shouted.  
KOS-MOS activated the binders and they shot out causing three-hit damage on each of them. She then took out a beam saber and slashed through the two.  
"Excellent work," Athrun said.  
KOS-MOS felt proud.  
"There are three of them in front of me, they're mine," Kira said.  
"Got it," Athrun said.  
Kira concentrated but then something hit him psychologically.  
"Kira?" Athrun said.  
Kira has gone berserk, then he violently and mercilessly slashed through the three Chaos Units. It looked more like murder rather then a fair match. He then returned to normal.  
"Kira?" Athrun said.  
"Does this mean I should have chosen the Freedom?" Excel wondered.  
"Six down, four to go," Lacus said.  
"I don't know," Kira said, "First, I saw a seed shatter in front of my eyes, then I had that rage."  
"Now I think that is true now, we too have Coordinator abilities, even though we are not," Athrun said, "But no matter, we have destroy these Chaos Units! KOS-MOS! Follow me!"  
"Understood," KOS-MOS said.  
Athrun, understanding the functions of his mobile suit, launches his jetpack towards the remaining Chaos Unit and caused only minimal damage. Luckily, the jetpack swung back like a boomerang, causing additional damage before reattaching back to the Justice. KOS-MOS then discovered the Chaos Units that were hit got caught off guard; so she uses the chance to release all her binders to finish them off. Athrun was also caught off guard when the binders came from behind him. It did destroy the four remaining units that Athrun weaken. But then HE was caught off guard by the returning binders. So he found out that Nu Gundam was right behind him.  
"Umm.did you have to be in this close?" Athrun said.  
"You did say I should follow you," KOS-MOS said.  
"Heh," Athrun said, "The battle is over, let's head back to the Archangel with these units."  
KOS-MOS felt a funny feeling in her stomach.  
"Athrun, what is this feeling?" KOS-MOS wondered.  
"Umm.well we all have not eaten in a day," Athrun said, "And KOS-MOS, I'll tell you about it when we get back."  
"Damn I'm hungry, now where is my emergency food source?" Excel said.  
  
Athrun entered the mess hall and Cagalli ran to him.  
"I'm back," Athrun said.  
"I'm glad you're safe," Cagalli said.  
Excel entered the mess hall afterwards, and went up to Belldandy, who seems to be the cook.  
"Gimme everything you have," Excel said.  
Belldandy just toss her a bucket of potato skins.  
"Cagalli, this is KOS-MOS," Athrun said.  
"Hmm.first we have to do something about her clothing," Cagalli said.  
"Huh?" KOS-MOS said.  
"For one thing, who walks around wearing metal?" Cagalli said, "Come!"  
"Huh?" KOS-MOS said.  
Cagalli grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out.  
  
Chapter 3.3: KOS-MOS changed  
  
About a half an hour later, Cagalli returned to the mess hall.  
"Hey, Athrun," Cagalli said.  
"What?" Athrun said .  
KOS-MOS entered the room, dressed up in a pretty black half-top/aqua blouse/aqua skirt combo.  
"What do you think?" Cagalli said.  
KOS-MOS give out a small smile.  
"Go up to her," Kira said and pushed Athrun off his chair.  
Cagalli and KOS-MOS laughed.  
"Seems like her emotion grid is working right," Athrun said.  
  
After we return to back to Honolulu, let's go take a break before continuing on, okay? KOS-MOS, you may tag along with me if you feel comfortable with a couple of guys. And can someone do something about Excel?! Next time on Anime Assaulters:  
  
Episode Four: The Night Out 


End file.
